Silk of Water
by Librahouse
Summary: Uma and other VKs were to live with their heroes when they were young. For Uma, she placed with Ariel and Eric. will people under the sea will accept her? Will Uma be able to figure out who she is and accept it?
1. Chapter 1

If you have told the former mermaid that she would adopt her villain child. The former mermaid would politely ask if your head was alright and if you needed to go to the infirmary.

But here she was Queen Ariel painting one of the spare rooms for their future daughter-"No foster daughter, we're fostering," the redhead repeated out loud.

King Adam realized that by resurrecting their villains back to life, they could procreate cause more pandora's box of problems. King Adam requested Fairy Godmother to make the villains sterile so they couldn't make any more children.

In the council meeting, it was decided that these children didn't ask to be created so the heroes should raise them. That means for Ariel and Eric they would get three years old, Uma, the daughter of Ursula.

Ariel took a deep breath looking over her work, the room was a deep pink coral color. Melody helped with painting surprising the tiny six-year-old didn't get a lot of paint of herself.

"Hey," Eric greeted smiling at Ariel coming closer to her to wrap his arms around her. "It looks nice. I like the color except now we have a six-year-old who wants to paint everything pink," the king chuckled.

"Well if I remember correctly a certain human was all about expression," Ariel commented before kissing his cheek. The couple was just enjoying the silence before things will change, whether it's for better or worse.

"Two girls," Eric sighed as he tries not to think about the talks and dealing with his daughters' heart being broken by some jerk. Yeah, Eric was not ready for any of that.

The queen nodded,"Yup I just one of them won't be rebellious."

Later on in the day Ariel, Eric, and Melody went to Audron in order to pick Uma. King Adam and Queen Bell wanted some gala for the heroes, even though they were told that they had to adopt the children. Ariel rolled her eyes sometimes humans are weird for her to understand.

In the gala, heroes waited anxiously for their foster kids. Jasmine and Aladdin got a boy named Jay. Ariel's close friend, Cinderella got two kids, a baby named Dizzy and her three-year-old brother Anthony. The redhead sighed nervously waiting for her child, she wondered if Uma liked the color pink or does eat fish? If so they would need to talk about why eating fish is bad. Or does she know how to swim?

Before Ariel could go into her deep spiral of overthinking, Fairy Godmother gave her tight smile as she gently pushed Uma towards the couple, Ariel thought Uma, would be bigger, but the girl was very small for her age. Then again what do you expect when you're home only has trash as food. The Queen bend down to the child's height, "Hello Uma, I'm Ariel." The mermaid pointed to her husband, "That's Eric," The king gave a small wave to the child. "This is-"

"My name is Melody like the song!" the six-year-old screamed in excitement interrupting her mother. The small girl coward slightly way from Ariel's daughter,

"Melody," Eric said, "We use our inside voices when we want to talk to people." The king looked at his active child.

The child looked shocked in forgetting,"Oh right! Sorry daddy," the girl said," My name is Melody." this time a little softer. Uma seemed to be less scared of the older girl. The gala was long, Melody was getting antsy so it was decided they should start the journey back home now.

"Are you ready to go, Uma?" The small looked up at the woman hesitantly taking the queen's hand. The family began to walk back to their car to start on their adventure as a family.


	2. Chapter 2

When the family finally got home, it was dusk. Melody fell asleep during the ride home. Uma was sleepy but it seemed that she was fighting. The mermaid smiled at the child, "Do you want me to carry you?" Eric already making the direction where Melody's room.

The small girl looked at her oddly as she shook her head, "Okay. Just tell me when you want me to carry you." The pair walked towards the same direction

"Do you like your room?" Ariel asked at the child walked around the painted room. Uma looked closely at the items around the room. This was totally different than what she had before that mean blue lady took her way.

"Dis mine?" Uma asked quietly looking at the queen. The queen nodded,"Yes it yours."

Uma walk towards the stuffed teddy bear, "Dis mine ?" The queen nodded smiling,"Yup it is." For the next forty-five minutes, Uma walked around her room pointing out at items to make sure it is actually hers. During that time the queen just smiled and enjoyed hearing Uma saying something.

"Okay all items are counted for it's time for bed," The Queen expressed to the little girl.

"Bed?" Uma parroted while tilting her head at the woman. Ariel nodded, "Yup it's time for bed." She gently picked up the child and placed her on the bed.

"Squishy," The teal headed girl commented looking up to Ariel for the mermaid response.

"Yes very squishy," as she placed the blanket on the child. The Queen was about to kiss Uma's forehead like she does for Melody, but paused and just gave a smile to Uma.

"Have a good night, Uma," Ariel voiced as she walked out of Uma's room.

Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought, the mermaid thought before she fell asleep.

A couple of days passed when King Triton arrived at her house. The sea king would turn to human only for special occasions to see his youngest daughter. The Queen knew why the sea king came. He must have heard the news, the former mermaid thought as she saw her father standing, 'Ariel, We need to talk about the spawn that is living here."

" I would kindly like you to leave father," Ariel spoke not really shock at her father's attitude towards the villian child. She could only think if the sea king actually met Uma. Ariel could sense uncomfortable Uma would feel around the man. The redhead looked at her father in disappointment.

"Ariel I just telling you this because I love. She is her mother's daughter no matter what that idiot of king says,"Triton stated looking back at his youngest daughter, To Triton, he knows who his sister was. Ursula was nothing but a greedy woman, only craving for power. That's what Triton saw in that spawn of his sister, another reincarnation of the sea witch. The sea king would be damn if he let that spawn ruin lives of the new population who wasn't there of dealing with the villain.

"Please father I need you to leave right," Ariel uttered not looking at her father. The sea king nodded to the request,"Ariel if that spawn is out of line once. I will not hesitate in killing it. I'm always a king first, I hope you will understand."

After voicing out his threat the sea king left his youngest daughter 's castle to his home the sea and he will protect whatever the cost it may be.


	3. Chapter 3

Melody felt she had two families. One where it was her dad, mom, Uma and herself. And the other Her dad, mom, grandfather/his citizens and herself. Every year Melody and Ariel would go under the sea to catch up with her aunts and her grandfather. Ever since Melody realized that Uma could breathe underwater like her.

The older sister wanted her sister to come with her when they go to Atlantica. Every time she asked her mother why can't Uma can come with them, Ariel would respond, "Because we are not staying for that long." or "Who would watch you dad?" If anything Uma should be allowed to go to Atlantica, just like her mother and her.

It was that time of year were Melody and Ariel was going. Melody sighed as she started to pack some gifts she wanted to show to her cousins.

"It won't be as fun without you Uma," Melody told her sister as continued to stuff her bag with gifts.

"Why I'm not apart of the family anyway?" the nine-year-old stated.

"You are apart of the family. No matter what," The twelve year started seriously to your younger sister. Uma nodded at her older sister," Okay."

Melody opened her arms wide,"Well?" Uma rolled her eyes, but gave her older sister a hug and whispered, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Uma," Melody said as she hugged her one more time. "I'm sure you and dad will have fun without mom putting at stop to it," Melody stated as she hugged her sister. Uma snorted," Yeah, I might finally convince him to teach me how to sail."

The older sister giggled," That's the spirit!"

"Be good for your dad, Uma" Ariel stated to the young girl. Uma nodded as she hugged her adopted mother, "I will. See you soon."

The redhead smiled at her as she kissed her forehead, "See you in two weeks."

Not long after Ariel and Melody made there way underwater to Atlantica. Where grandfather ruled.

King Eric and Princess Uma watched as the two went underwater, "Dad?"

Eric looked down at his daughter,"Do you think I'll able to go underwater and see Atlantica too?"

The king gave a small smile to his youngest daughter,"Maybe one day. "

"Dad, can you teach me how to sail," Uma pleaded to give him the puppy eyes, "please."

Eric sighed rubbing his neck, "You are going to be the death of me hon'" the pair laughed as they walked away from the boardwalk.

Under the sea, Melody was not having the best time. For one, most of her cousins weren't here. And second, she got stuck in mind-numbing meeting with the court listening to the citizens' woes. The young mermaid understood why it's important but doesn't change the act it was boring

"Next," the sea king requested the next merfolk to move forward, until merman, in knight uniform open in the throne room, "Sir I have the prisoner."

Triton nodded,"Bring her in then." the sea king told the citizens to leave the throne room. Melody became intergy in this new development. The knight shoved the half octopus- woman toward Triton's throne chair. The woman glared at the royals, "Must be nice living here. Tell me Triton, how do you sleep with blood on your hands?"

Triton ignored the woman's question, "You are charged escaping the isles and you will receive the death penalty." Triton glared at the sea woman,"Is there any last words before your death Morgana?"

Morgana crackled as her chains giggled, "I hope karma gets you Triton. And Uma will be your downfall."

Melody gasped,"That's not true." How dare this woman use her little sister name with disgrace. The sea witch looked the young mermaid," Oh you really believe in that? "

The sea witch sighed, "Wonder what's going to happen when Uma grows into her powers. Maybe she'll realized that all this is a sham? Or maybe she'll free all the villains because without bad there is no balance?"

Melody stood up, "You will not speak badly about my sister!"

"Oh!" Morgana spoked pretend to be shocked,"So your hair protector now?"

The sea witch rolled her eyes," I wonder how long that's going to last? Rather Uma will be good only to save her skin. Who knows ?" Morgana turned towards Triton, "Alright do it."

Then the sea king grabbed his weapon and blasted Morgana away. Melody looked in shock who was this man? This can't be the man she called Grandfather, right? Melody's eyes look unmoving toward the sea witch's body pieces.

After the judgment Melody and Ariel left early than planned. It was mostly toward what they just saw in the throne room. Once the pair were up to the surface they were met a panicked Eric.

Ariel looked at her husband,"What's the matter?"

"We have a problem," Eric stated when the mother and daughter came back on land. Ariel gave him a questionly at him," What's wrong?"

"Uma….

Uma's eyes glowed teal as her powers laviate all the things in her room. The most shocking thing is where legs used to be now has eight tentacles moving freely, seeming trying to use to all space it can have.

Ariel gasped," Oh my god!" as she backed away from the young sea witch as Uma turned towards her.

"Mom, help me," Uma pleaded to look at her. The redhead froze in fear. This is not real Ariel repeated in her head. Ariel's breaths became shorten until the mermaid passed out of fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Several weeks after the "incident" Uma was still in her Cecelia form. Uma was placed in the basement of the castle was her tentacles could be refresh with the salt water.

Eric and Melody were visiting the young girl every day.

Ariel was stayed in her study, trying to find a way to "fix" the problem. Looking over books of research determine to fix Uma's Cecelia form. The redhead sighed. It was the middle of the night.

"Still can't find what I'm looking for," she grumbled as she got off the chair to stretch. There has to be a way to fix this, Ariel thought.

Ariel walked down the stairs of the dark basement of the castle. When she reached the bottom, Uma was curled asleep under water. She used some of her tentacles as a pillow, sat down near the pool, looking at her youngest daughter.

"Don't worry Uma, I'll fix this," Ariel whispered lightly touching her daughter's hair. The queen quickly got up. To make a deal with the king of Atlantica. To say King Triton wasn't surprised that his youngest daughter wanted his help with that spawn. The two merfolk met in his study where they would have fewer eyes on the situation.

The sea king looked at the redhead, "So you want to create something for the spawn in order she won't become like her mother?"

"Yes," Ariel said glancing at her father, hoping he had some compassion to help Uma,

"Why not kill the thing? Because I don't see how I benefit from creating something for the spawn," Triton voiced looking over papers he needed to finish for the night.

"I can get you to the council. For you voice your opinions for Atlantica," Ariel responded she remembers her father always company wanting a seat on the council. Maybe he would take that? She thought.

The sea king shook his head, "No, I have no need for that. Plus I'm sure the council would care about the issues for Atlantica."

Ariel's breath stopped when he said that. What could I give him? She thought. Come on, Ariel think! Then she found one something the sea king wouldn't refuse.

"You can have Melody every summer," The redhead voiced.

The sea king smirked, "Add in you, and every winter considers it a deal."

Ariel stilled was this the right choice, She thought, Would Melody be happy if that meant her sister could be fixed?

"Well," He stated, "do we have a deal?"

"It's a deal," Ariel looked at her father. Triton awoken his weapon in a burst of light two golden bracelets with an engraving of seashells floated lightly down and into Ariel's hands.

"Just remember the bargain," the sea king stated, turning his back, "See this winter and summer."

During the night, Melody found out about her mother's deal with her grandfather. The two argued what was best for Uma. In the end, Melody stayed in her room, not taking the chance of seeing the transformation of Uma turning back into a human. The very next day Ariel and Eric came into the basement both smiled at Uma as Ariel handed her the golden bracelets, "Here I found these bracelets that could fix the curse. Don't ever take off you understand me?"

Uma nodded, "I won't take it off."

Uma placed the jewelry on her wrists, then a magical burst of light change her back to her human form. Ariel smiled as she hugged her daughter, "It's so good you back to normal."

Uma still wobbly from not walking in a couple of weeks, Eric carried his daughter to her room.

"I love you very much," Ariel smiled at her youngest child as she kissed her forehead before leaving for a meeting.

Melody thought this was outrageous and unfair for Uma not to learn her powers, forcing her sister's abilities to be blocked. The older princess walked into her sister's room, "Hey."

"Melody," Uma called out not taking her eyes away from the golden bracelets, "Am I monster?"

Melody shocked at what her sister just said, "What? No, you are not a monster, Uma." The elder sister sat closer to her sister, "Where did you get an idea like that?"

The younger sister turned to look at her sister," Are you sure about that? Your grandfather doesn't like and mom… hasn't seen me after the accident. She keeps saying that I'm fixed for this cruse."

"Well, you are not a monster. And to be honest, I don't like my grandfather anymore if he can't accept my sister. I think mom is just having a tough time dealing with you changing into someone who wanted to kill her," Melody stated.

The eldest princess looked at her sister, "That doesn't mean she should've said that."

Uma smiled at her sister as she quickly hugged her sister," Thanks….I needed to hear that."

After the sisters' hug fest, Uma got tired after the transformation. Melody closed the door before she marched up the stairs into the study where her mother and father were at, "Why did you say Uma had a curse?" Melody asked her.

"It's better this way. I don't why you are angry at. I fixed the problem, thus making our lives easier," Ariel said tiredly taking off her glasses and stood up and walk towards her daughter.

Melody rolled her eyes," Really? Or is it easy for you?"

"I'm doing what is right for this family," Ariel stated coldly at Melody. The redhead sighed, "In the coming months we're going to Atlancia to see your grandfather."

"He isn't a grandfather to me if he still thinks Uma is a monster," Melody stated learning her new distaste for the old merman.

"You are going, and that is final," The queen order.

"You should've made that deal," Melody growled in frustration as she walked out.

After a couple of months for bracelets working Eric thought it was time for Uma to meet people her age.

The next evening King Eric knocked on this youngest daughter's door, "Hey hon, " As

"Nothing, It's just I feel left out," Uma sighed as she played with frills of her pillows.

"Feel left out like how?" Eric voiced.

Uma rolled to her side," I don't have friends as Melody does."

Eric nodded understanding how Uma felt left out. The young girl just stayed in the castle and nowhere else, Sure the kingdom sees her when it's for a festive or greeting other roles. Eric's stomach felt a heavyweight of the guilt of not letting his daughter out. For Uma to experience friendships and understanding other people's point of view on things.

"Well, I'm sure going to school will help you with that," Eric smiled at his daughter.

Uma quickly got up, shocked at what her father said, "Really?"

The king nodded,"Yes. It's about time for you to make your friendships. I'm sure that would give-" Uma quickly slammed her body against her father's, "Thank you so much, dad." The young princess squeezed her father with all her might.

Ariel looked at her husband, "what ?" the two royals were in their bedroom to discuss school for Uma.

"I think Uma is ready for school," Eric voiced pulling off the cover of the bed. The redhead shook her head as she placed rollers in her hair," She's not ready. Why does she need to go to school anyway? When we have perfectly good tutors for her?" Ariel argued. The mermaid didn't understand why Uma needs that type of change. If anything this causes too much possibility of the bracelets coming off because children are very reckless and what then? She thought. She made a deal with her father for her youngest to be normal.

"Because she needs to make friends outside the castle," The king stated laying down on the bed, "That way she wouldn't be dependable on us."

"She can always depend on us," Ariel said as she got up from her vanity. Eric looked at his wife, "Do you remember when we had our adventure and independence?"

Ariel laughed as she got in the bed, "Yes, I remember."

"Well, that's what I want for Uma, " Eric voiced, "So she can have her adventure and independence that she keep forever."

Ariel sighed, knowing her husband was right, "Alright fine. But only a one week trial though. If I don't like it then back to the tutors."

Eric nodded, "Yes, hon." Ariel cuddled to his side, and the two fell asleep.

A couple of weeks later, Ariel and Melody were going under the sea to see her grandfather. When Melody was young, she couldn't wait to see her grandfather and was excited to have come down underwater. Now the mermaid rolled her eyes being dragged into the ocean by her mother.

Melody blew bubbles as all her cousins were waiting to greet their grandfather in the throne room.

"Melody!" The young mermaid turns to her one of her many cousins, who was Harmony, Aquata's daughter. The mermaid was a splitting image of her mother.

"Hello Harmony," Melody greeted her, Melody was always cautious with her for the fact she believed whatever their grandfather said.

The blue-tailed smiled, " How are things on the surface?"

"It's fine, nothing much is happening."

"Well, down here it is!" Harmony voiced, "I can't wait for the summer festival! I'm sure grandfather is going to have another amazing speech as always."

Melody tried hard not to roll her eyes of hearing about how amazing their grandfather is.

"This is your first time, right?"

"No mom took me when I was younger, but I don't remember it," Melody stated as she looked away from her cousin trying to find a way out. But that luck was slimming down every time she was longing for an outing.

Harmony laughed, " Well, I have been going ever since I was a baby. This year Attina is hosting the event. She does a great job, but not an excellent job as a grandfather when it's his turn. "

Melody just nodded, not wanting to say anything about the sea king. Melody was about swim away from her cousin, " I know it's been hard for you and aunt Ariel because the spawn is living there. "

Melody stopped moving, looked at her, "Excuse me ?"

" I mean it's bad enough that you aren't a full mermaid. Now, this, I'm so glad I don't have to deal with that, you know," Harmony rushed out.

"Don't you ever say that again about my sister," Melody growled out glaring at Harmony. Melody didn't care if she weren't full blood mermaid because that would mean she would have to deal with people like her.

"Well, it's true! Grandfather said that she would become like her mother and she's going to kill you," Harmony replied.

"No, she's not! She's not like her mother!" Melody yelled, all her cousins looked at the scene before them.

Harmony smirked, "You don't know that. If I were you, I would kill that spawn."

After she said that Melody snatched her hair pulling. Pushing down her head, "She does not like her! She's not like her; you hear me !"

One of the cousins went to Ariel and Aquata to stop the fighting that was happening. Ariel burst through the door and pulled the two girls apart. Aquata pulled her towards her, "Melody what is the meaning of this ?" Ariel questioned, pulling her daughter away from her cousin.

"She was talking shit about Uma," Melody growled, "I was about to finish it."

"Melody language!" the older mermaid said, then Ariel turn towards her sister, "Is Harmony alright?"

Ariel's older sister glared at her, "If you can't keep Melody under control. How are you control that spawn? You need to get that child in order, Ariel." before mother and daughter swam away from Melody and Ariel.

Ariel stood in shock, she trying to make everything work. How come it's not working? She thought.

"I'm going to my room," Melody voiced not bothering to look at her mother,

he opened the door and went closer to the bed Uma was laying on. "How are you feeling?"

Uma's teal braids sprayed around her pillows with a frown on her face. "I feel fine," Uma voiced out to her father. "Dad, when will I be able to control my powers?"

Eric sat on his daughter's bed, "I don't know maybe when you get older. Just keep wearing those bracelets until then ok?"

The girl nodded, playing lightly at the golden jewelry. "What's going on in that beautiful brain of yours?" Eric asked.


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening King Eric knocked on this youngest daughter's door, "Hey hon, " As he opened the door and went closer to the bed Uma was laying on. "How are you feeling?"

Uma's teal braids sprayed around her pillows with a frown on her face. "I feel fine," Uma voiced out to her father. "Dad, when will I be able to control my powers?"

Eric sat on his daughter's bed, "I don't know maybe when you get older. Just keep wearing those bracelets until then ok?"

The girl nodded playing lightly at the golden jewelry. "What's going on in that beautiful brain of yours?" Eric asked.

"Nothing,, It 's just I feel left out," Uma sighed as she played with frills of her pillows.  
"Feel left out like how?" Eric voiced.  
Uma rolled to her side,"I don't have friends like Melody does."

Eric nodded understanding how Uma felt left out. The young girl really just stayed in the castle and nowhere else, Sure the kingdom sees her when it's for a festive or greeting other roles. Eric's stomach felt a heavy weight of guilt of not letting his daughter out. For Uma to experience friendships and understanding other people's point of view on things.

"Well I'm sure going to school will help you with that," Eric smiled at his daughter.  
Uma quickly got up shocked at what her father said, "Really?"  
The king nodded,"Yes, really. It's about time for you to make your friendships. I'm sure that would giv-" Uma quickly slammed her body against her father's, "Thank you so much, dad." The young princess squeezed her father with all her might.

Ariel looked at her husband, "what ?" the two royals were in their bedroom to discuss school for Uma.

"I think Uma is ready for school," Eric voiced pulling off the cover of the bed. The redhead shook her head as she placed rollers in her hair," She's not ready. Why does she need to go to school anyway? When we have perfectly good tutors for her?" Ariel argued.

The mermaid didn't understand why Uma needs that type of change. If anything this causes too much possibility of the bracelets coming off because children are very reckless and what then? She thought. She made a deal with her father for her youngest to be normal.

"Because she needs to make friends outside the castle,"The king stated laying down on the bed, "That way she wouldn't be dependable on us."

"She can always depend on us," Ariel said as she got up from her vanity. Eric looked at his wife, "Do you remember when we had our own adventure and independence?"

Ariel laughed as she got in the bed, "Yes I remember."

"Well that's what I want for Uma, " Eric voiced, "So she can have her own adventure and independence that she keep forever."

Ariel sighed knowing her husband was right, "Alright fine. But only a one week trial though. If I don't like it then back to the tutors."

Eric nodded, "Yes hon." Ariel cuddled to his side, and the two fell asleep.

A couple of weeks later, Ariel and Melody were going under the sea to see her grandfather. When Melody was young, she couldn't wait to see her grandfather and was really excited to have come down underwater.

Now the mermaid rolled her eyes being dragged into the ocean by her mother.  
Melody blew bubbles as all her cousins were waiting to greet their grandfather in the throne room.

"Melody!" The young mermaid turns to her one of her many cousins, who was Harmony, Aquata's daughter. The mermaid was a splitting image of her mother.

"Hello Harmony," Melody greeted her, Melody was always cautious with her for the fact she believed whatever their grandfather said.

The blue-tailed smiled, " How are things on the surface?"  
"It's fine, nothing much is happening."  
"Well, down here it is!" Harmony voiced, "I can't wait for the summer festival! I'm sure grandfather is going have another amazing speech as always."  
Melody tried hard not to roll her eyes of hearing about how amazing their grandfather is.  
"This is your first time right?"  
"No mom took me when I was younger, but I don't remember it," Melody stated as she looked away from her cousin trying to find a way out. But that luck was slimming down every time she was longing for an outing.

Harmony laughed, " Well, I have been going ever since I was a baby. This year Attina is hosting the event. She does a great job, but not a wonderful job as grandfather when it's his turn. "

Melody just nodded not wanting to say anything about the sea king. Melody was about swim away from her cousin, " I know it's been hard for you and aunt Ariel because the spawn is living there. "

Melody stopped moving looked at her, "Excuse me ?"

" I mean it's bad enough that you aren't a full mermaid. Now, this, I'm so glad I don't have to deal with that, you know," Harmony rushed out.

"Do n't you ever say that again about my sister," Melody growled out glaring at Harmony. Melody didn't care if she weren't full blood mermaid because that would mean she would have to deal with people like her.

"Well, it's true! Grandfather said that she will become like her mother and she's going to kill you," Harmony replied.

"No, she's not! She's not like her mother!" Melody yelled all her cousins looked at the scene before them.  
Harmony smirked, "You don't know that. If I were you, I would kill that spawn."  
After she said that Melody snatched her hair pulling. Pushing down her head, "She does not like her! She's not like her you hear me !"

One of the cousins went to Ariel and Aquata to stop the fighting that was happening. Ariel burst through the door and pulled the two girls apart. Aquata pulled her towards her, "Melody what is the meaning of this ?" Ariel questioned pulling her daughter away from her cousin.  
"She was talking shit about Uma," Melody growled, "I was about to finish it."

"Melody language!" the older mermaid said, then Ariel turn towards her sister, "Is Harmony alright?"

Ariel's older sister glared at her, "If you can't keep Melody under control. How are you control that spawn? You need to get that child in order, Ariel." before mother and daughter swam away from Melody and Ariel.

Ariel stood in shock, she trying to make everything work, How come it's not working? She thought.

"I'm going to my room," Melody voiced not bothering to look at her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

When autumn arrived a lot of things were changing from the trees color to pumpkin lattes. For Uma, this season meant she was able to go to school. Redwood secondary school. Uma was excited as well very nervous about going to school. The young girl felt she would finally have her chance to create herself. She wasn't Uma, Melody's little sister or Queen Ariel and King Eric's daughter.

She could be Uma.

Uma looked through her closet for something that would be perfect for the first day of middle school. 'Okay, what type of color do I want to wear?"

The princess thought until her eyes caught of the shades of blue in her collection of clothes. "Teal or Cerulean?" she questioned herself.

"Why is it so hard?" Uma groaned out loud.

"The first day of school is stressful isn't ?" Melody smiled as she walked into her sister's room.

Uma turned to her sister, "Yeah, I don't know what color I want."

"Go with teal it goes great with your eyes," Melody stated as she laid on her sister bed. "So tomorrow is the big day, are you ready?'

Uma nodded happily at her sister, "Yes! This is my chance of making friends. We could have sleepovers or go to the mall, or the fair."

Melody was happy that her sister was eager to go to school. She just hopes that no one bullied her sister if that happens Melody has no problem beating up lower classmen

" Just remember Uma if anyone messes with you, I'll handle it," Melody said as she got off her bed. The eldest went to her room.

The next day king Eric was drinking his freshly brewed coffee, enjoying the silence before the castle becomes loud. The king was very worried about Uma. He just wanted to make sure she didn't hurt. He knew his little girl can be a little socially awkward and he prayed that know would tease her for it. Eric sighed if anything it was his fault for not letting her out and play with children around her age.

Slowly the castle became alive again. Ariel was the first one up and requesting french toast for the first day for school for their girls.

"Morning," the redhead greeted her husband kissing him on his cheek.

Eric returned the same affection, "Morning, are you ready for today?"

The redhead shook her head, " Not really. I'm just worried, I wish I could follow her around as she goes to school."

Eric nodded his head, "Same, but I think it's our protective side is showing."

The redhead shook as she went out of the room trying to wake up a very stubborn Melody. At the same time, Uma came down to eat. Eric gazed at his daughter as she finally wore the outfit she picked out the clothes she wanted to wear for today.

"You look nice, " the king said to youngest knowing Ariel was going to have a tough time waking up Melody.

Uma was beaming looking at her father, "Thanks. I'm so excited to make friends."

"I know you will starfish. Don't forget to eat your french toast," Eric said kissing her forehead before he left to start the day. Uma nodded, ever since she was little the girl had a huge sweet tooth.

"Oh my god!" Melody shrieked as she raced down the stairs. "Mom, why didn't you wake me up?"

Ariel rolled her eyes, " I tried, you sleep like the dead."

Melody quickly eats the french toast and grabbed her little sister's hand. The pair rushed out the door before they became late on their first day of school.

When Uma and Melody stepped out of the car walked to the entrance of the middle turned to her sister, "If anything happens just find me alright." Melody said to her sister.

Uma rolled her eyes," Melody I got this, I can handle dealing with people."

It was Melody's turn to roll her eyes,"I'm just saying

Lilo waved at Melody, "Come on, we have to meet Alice." When Melody was dragged off by Lilo to met up with the rest of their friends.

'I got this' Uma thought until she bumped into someone, "Ow sorry about that," She said as she looked up at the person bumped into.

"The name's Harry," the boy smirked at her. Harry felt some instant attraction to the small girl.

"Uma," She mumbles out playing with fingers. 'Maybe I should've stayed home,' Uma thought as she waited for the boy to say something mean.

"Are you new?" Harry asked her, the teal-haired girl nodded, "Yeah first time going to school."Uma pulled out the piece of paper with all her classes, " I don't where to go."

"Don't worry you'll have me and my friend Gil to help you out," Harry smiled at her. Hook's son couldn't stop looking at the Uma. He had this weird feeling in his stomach.

Uma smiled up at him, "Really? That's so nice of you, somewhere your friend Gil at?"

"Oh he's right-" Harry voiced was interrupted by a loud scream.

Harry and Uma turned to the noisy in front of the school a small boy roughly around the age of eight was crying his eyes out.

"Right there," Harry pointed at the blonde boy trying to console the crying child.

"Who's that?" Uma asked as the boy clung tightly to his brother.

Harry gazed at the scene of the two brothers, "That's his brother, Ben. Those two are attached to the hip."

"No, don't leave Gil," the small boy cried as he clung to the older boy leg. Gil blushed out of embarrassment that his brother was making a scene in front of everyone.

"Ben please stop. I won't be here long,"Gil stated crouching down to the boy's height.

Ben shook his head, "I don't want to be at the castle be myself, who's going to play with me?"

Gil smiled at his brother, " I will. After school."

"Promised?" The boy asked eyes red from crying

Gil nodded and gave his brother a hug, "Promise. I'll see you when I get home."

The little boy nodded as he was guided gently into the car. As the car drove away Harry and Uma went closer to the prince.

"What's the matter was Benny-boy?"Harry asked.

Gil sighed as he rubbed his neck, "He's just sad that he can't be with me everywhere. That he has to stay in the castle by himself."

"Oh hello," Gil greeted Uma, "My name is Gil and that was my little brother you just saw a while ago."

"Uma," She said as she gave her hand for them to shake. "I don't know how you do that? Melody would've just gone home with me. "

"Wait you mean the Melody," Gil looked at her closer

Uma gave him a questioned look, "Yeah what about it?"

"It's just she's the four champion running for our soccer team," Gil stated seeing Uma questioning look on her face.

"Have you ever been to one the games?"

Uma shook her head, Gil was about to ask another question until the bell rung signal to the students that it was time for school.

Harry wrapped his arm around Woman's shoulder, "Come on newbie, Hell is about to start."

The trio walking inside of the middle school. 'I got this Uma thought confidently as she walked with her new friends to class.

On the other side of the school. Melody was anxious for lunchtime. Uma should be fine she thought as she struggled to pay attention to the lesson at hand. Uma is very capable of handle this right? Right. Melody felt a push on her chair, she turn to see Lilo getting up," You know class finished right?"

"What really? I didn't notice," Melody said Lilo rolled her eyes, "I know. What's with the older sister and not thinking their younger sister can't handle anything?"

Melody and Lilo walked the halls of the school, "It's not that I don't think she capable of taking care of herself. It's others around her I'm worried about. "

"If you say so," Lilo stated as she walked with her friend to the cafeteria. Melody stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her sister. Uma was sitting with two boys from her grade. I guess she made some friends already. Great.

"Oooh, I'm sure your sister is doing just fine," Lilo chuckled at her friend's problem. Uma, Gil, and Harry were laughing at something. Uma noticing her sister at all. Hurt for Melody, she wanted her sister to still need her, but from what it looks she's doing just fine without her.

Melody let out a sighed as she walking into the line to get some food, I really hate school she thought before taking one last glance at her sister.

After lunch, Harry grabbed Uma's hand."Harry, what are you doing? We have to go to class," Uma said earnestly looking at Gil as he followed his friend. Harry ignored her worry as the trio hid in the crook of the hallway to avoid being caught. Harry smiled at the girl, "So your villain too? So does that means you can feel it?"

Uma looked at the boy questioningly, "Feel what?" The young princess tries not to blush in being so close to Harry. It was a real tight squeeze here she thought, she tried to move only pushed herself further towards Harry.

"That you don't belong here. In Auridon," Gil Clearfield.

Uma looked away from him and Gil. To make sure her mom wouldn't materialize what she about to say,"Yeah… Like mo- Ariel will always flinch when I try to hug her. It seems like she loves me, but at a distance," Uma sighed finally. Uma looked at Harry and Gil, "What about you?"

Her two new found friends, "Same in some ways. Wendy, she treats me and my sister different than her own kids. She always makes sure I take this pill, it makes me very tired and not want to anything. She hates when I do not speak "Proper English".

"Sometimes I feel like I'm in debt to Belle and Adam for taking me in. Sometimes I don't want to happy all the time, but I don't want to be a burden, "Gil stated not really focusing on Uma and Harry.

Uma glanced at her bracelets sometimes she didn't have them but on the other hand, it makes Ariel. "I guess being her child doesn't stop. Her love for her father who hates me with every fiber of his being. Sometimes...I-I wish I stayed on the Isle cause I knew who and what I was." Uma looked at the boys.

Gil nodded, " I think like that to what would happen if I stayed." A couple of minutes later Harry broke it, "We should hang out this weekend," He stated as he looked intently at the princess.

Uma confused,"Huh? What?"

Harry's boyish smirked at Uma, "You heard me. I want to get know you more princess."

Uma turns to Gil, " Yeah The more friends the better."

The teal haired princess smiled, "Sure I'll have to ask my parents first."

Today was a good day, after all, Uma though.

Under the sea the sea king was thinking of an idea for the party for the upcoming Winter solstice King triton swam to the lush undersea garden, Triton was a proud king, he was the one that protected his people from that stupid King Adam's decree of having friendly sea borders.

No one tells the sea king what he needs to do. He knew what his people need. He kept them alive for this long without help.

This would be perfect it's time to bring the spawn to the fathoms below. The sea king smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

In the dead of night where a green tailed mermaid was in the study for the sea king, the mermaid looked at the sea king in shock. Ariel looked her father in shock, "What did you say?"

"Uma should come here, " Triton stated as he signed another law on paper. Ariel looked uncertain with her father's actions,"Why's that?"  
The sea king looked up, "As much as I hate that spawn she should at least see the underwater world. She is part of this world and I don't want any merfolk to be ignorant about our culture."

Redhead looked at her father one more time trying to decide to see if he was serious, "I don't know I'll have to talk to Eric about that."

The sea king rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just make your decision soon."  
The mermaid nodded before swimming away from her father's study. When Ariel was on the surface land again. She quickly found Eric getting ready to turn in for bed.

"He said that? He must have lost his mind," Eric gasped not truly believing the words that Ariel was saying. The queen nodded, "I know right. He said I need to decide soon at least before the next winter solstice. "

The parents went quite until Eric grabbed his queen's hand, " I think Uma should go. She deserves to at least see the world she was from. Besides she's not going to by herself. She'll her tough as nails mom and ready to fight sister with her."

Ariel looked at him, "Alright, I'll have her close to me though, I don't know what father is pulling but it will fail."

The next day Uma was excited as she got up. She was going to met her friends at the mall near the castle. Her bracelets jiggled in her excitement of meeting her friends.

"Soft blue or purple?" She questioned herself, looking at her closet.

"I say soft blue,"Melody beamed at her sister as she walked into her room. "Wow, you are excited huh?"  
Uma nodded as she walking into her closet and decide on simple jeans and the soft blue shirt. "Yeah, Harry and Gil are really nice."  
"What are you doing today?" Uma asked her sister.  
Melody sighed, "I don't know maybe I'll hang out at Lilo's place and surf maybe. "

When Uma walked into the dining room where her mother was sipping tea. The redhead smiled at her daughter, "Hey Uma are you about to leave soon?"

The young princess beamed,"Yeah Me Harry and Gil were going out for milkshakes."  
"That's nice, "Ariel stated as she got up, "Uma, I was wondering if you want to go to the Winter Solstices."  
"Wait-really?" Uma looking at her mother. The redheaded nodded beaming at her daughter, Uma hugged her mother. Uma felt like this day couldn't get any better. The princess was going to under the sea finally allowed to go see the undersea kingdom. Uma heard how the Winter Solstices was the most culture and beautiful time during the year for the kingdom.

"We'll talk about this later darling," Ariel said as she gave her daughter a small kiss on the forehead. Uma nodded happily as she walked towards the car where the driver took to her the mall.

When Uma finally came to the mall, she looked nervously for the cafe where her new friends were at. Uma runs passed a candy store, in the corner of the store the small cafe stood Uma quickly walked towards the coffee place.

"Uma you made it," Gil greeted her as he hugged the small girl.

"Hey Gil," She looked over the table that Gil saved. "Where's Harry?"  
"Oh he's probably just woke up and come here soon," Gil stated as they were in line. Gil ordered the cookies and creme milkshake, while Uma ordered chocolate delight milkshake. When Gil and Uma finally got their sugary delight milkshakes when Harry arrived.

Harry laid his head on the table, "Hey Harry," Uma greeted as she sits down. While Gil waved at his friend. Harry got up as he walked in the line to get his milkshake. The boy sat down with his strawberry flavor milkshake.

Uma was enjoying her chocolate milkshake with fluffy whip cream.  
"Hey Gil," Uma looked up at the boy.  
The blond looked at the princess," Yeah Uma."

" Can I ask you a question?" Uma asked fidgeting a little hoping Gil wouldn't say no.

Gil smiled, "Sure."

"Are you next in line to become king?"She asked before dripping more the sugary delight of milk.

The blond haired boy took a minute before responding, "Well, to be technical yes. But some heroes aren't to keen on the idea of the next in line is a son of a villain. I guess dad thought it would be easier if it were my brother," Gil continues as he twisted the cherry steam.

Gil finally looked at his friends, "Who could blame them, right?"

"Yes, it's a totally understandable mate. 'Sides all that king duties are boring away," Harry agreed knowing his friend need someone to give some type of confirmation.

Uma followed suit nodding along with her new friends. Gil looked at the young princess, "What's new with you, Uma?"

"Oh, I'm finally going under the sea for the first time," Uma stated she messed with the straw in her milkshake, "I'm really nervous going down there."

"Well if you see any cute mermaid. Make sure they get my number,"Harry winked at her. Uma rolled her eyes at the boy.

Harry then cupped her hands,"You know you are the only one for me, " Harry flirted at the young princess.

Uma chuckled, "Yeah right."

Gil laughed starling the two friends, " Sorry guys, but I really needed that laugh."

Harry smirked understanding where he was coming from. The feeling of walking on eggshells at home was stressful, but here with Gil and Uma he felt that could be himself for a little while at least, The group started walking around the mall, their first stop was the candy shop that Uma spied on as she walking to the cafe for before.

"You really like sweets do you lass?" Harry stated as she watched the girl holding four different bags of colorful candy in her hands. Uma pouted looking at him, " I….Well yeah why?"

Harry gulped seeing her pout, "N-nothing really was just observing ya' is all."  
Gil rolled his eyes, Harry the smooth and confident, Gil thought, "What he meant was you have a really sweet tooth."

"Oh, yeah I do," Uma said, "They are just really good." She glanced up at the boys, "Hey m-maybe next time we hang out you guys can come to my house, I can make some of my favorite desserts. I mean if you want to," She slowly tried to backtrack her statement.

The prince nodded, "Yeah I'll come next time just don't be surprised if my brother wants to tag along though."

"The more the merrier," Uma stated to the prince she then turns to Harry, "Do you want to come too?"

"Yeah," Harry choked out as he felt his heart beating faster than anything before.

Hours later the trio left there separate ways. Uma smiled as she got in the car going home.

The season of fall came and went. Winter greeted itself loudly, the castle was decorated with snowfall. Ivory snowflakes landed on Uma's eyelashes as her mother, sister and she were going under the sea.

"Melody, Are you alright? " The older sister looked at her.  
"Uma promised me you'll stay by my side," The eldest princess stated.

Uma looked at her questioningly, "Why?"

"Just stay close to me alright," Melody said not giving any room for discussion, Uma nodded not really understanding why she was so nervous. Uma already knew the Merfolks didn't like her and she would aspect some type of name calling and that's it. Did her sister think she didn't have any tough skin?

"You girls be safe alright?" Eric said to them. Uma smiled before giving her dad one last hug before they left.

Soon the trio went under the sea down in that fathoms below.


	8. Chapter 8

When Uma was under the sea. The golden bracelets transformed Uma's legs into a sky blue was a surprise to her,Melody and their mother. "I guess the bracelets knows that you are in the ocean?" Melody voiced trying to figure out how magical bracelets knew she was in the water.

The trio continued their journey in the water. When the young girl lays her eyes on the scenery of the ocean kingdom. The golden castle as the main display, bright coral longside the road in order to go to the kingdom. As the trio came in the city, Uma heard the bustling on a lively kingdom. Merfolk bargaining with the merchants on the price. Bubbles flapped about before disappearing towards the surface. Scarlets fishes swam around some the Merfolk in order to get to somewhere else. Mustard colored seahorses

"Uma," Ariel called to her to gain her daughter's attention. Uma was agaped looking with wonder in her eyes. That made Ariel remember the first time Melody came down to Atlantica. The five year old couldn't contain herself, always pointing at things. Questions coming out her mouth before quickly remember to breathe in order to ask more questions. Those were good times, the redhead thought as she gave a side glance to her eldest, who looked she would rather be anywhere but here.

Uma quickly swam towards her mother, "Sorry."

"It's okay, it is amazing isn't?" Ariel said as she weaved her group around the marketplace.

The blue tailed girl nodded,"Yeah.." Trio began their journey again swimming towards the golden castle. Inside Uma was marveled at the sight of castel. There were many twist and turns. It also didn't help with the fact servants were swimming fastly in order to get the festival ready for today.

"Mom," Melody groaned, "I don't feel so good."

Ariel looked at her daughter, Melody was pale and haggard.

"Oh my, let's find you a place to lay down alright," Ariel gently leaded her daughter towards on of the many hallways of castel.

"Uma stay right there I'll be right be," Ariel stated as helped her eldest daughter. Uma nodded, the young princess looked at foreyard of the castle.

She swam up to one of the portraits showing the legion of this hierarchy. Uma stopped at one, there was princess and looked like her. Is that my mom? Uma thought as she place her hand gently on the portrait.

The young girl looked moody almost grouchy as she glared at a young rambunctious boy who on the queen's lap and the king placed his hand on his wife shoulders smiling so proud.

"What are you doing?" Uma turn with freight there stood the merman that hated her the most.

King Triton.

"Well?" The king's voice boomed.

"I was looking at one of the portraits," Uma pushed out of her mouth.

The king sea grunted while still glared at the young girl, "How old are you?"

"I-I'm eleven years old," Uma stated feeling rather small around the king. The king nodded, "I hope will enjoy the festival." before leaving the young girl. When the king left Uma finally let go of the breath she was holding.

Ariel came back to her other daughter, "Are you alright?"

Uma nodded, "Y-yeah, the place is huge. "

"Sure it is. It is so easy to get lost," Ariel commented," Melody will be out of commission for the time being with her headache. So you'll still be stuck with your old mom."

"I don't mind being stuck you, mom," Uma laughed hugging her mother. The queen looked at her, "Oh really?"

"Yeah who else will embarrasses Melody without even knowing it," Uma voiced.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "It was one time."

Before Uma could comment horns could be heard, "Come on the festival is about to start." The duo swam towards the balcony of the throne room.

In another room of the castle Melody was still groaning in pain, "Damn this headache really hurts. " Melody gently laid down on the sponge bed, she closed her eyes counting to ten to take a deep breath, It seems like the headache was going away.

Until Harmony showed up.

"Your head hurts?"Harmony greeted her cousin coming closer to Melody.

Melody glared at her cousin while rubbing her forehead in order to stop the headache, "Yeah why ?"

"Well," Harmony stated, "You just look anxious. So I brought some kelp to calm your nerves."

Melody looked at her, "Really?"

Harmony smiled, "Yeah cousin, it really works."

Melody began to eat the kelp, midway of eating the plant she became dizzy and light-headed, "What did you do?"

Harmony smirked, " Something you're too blind sees Melody."

The festival was about to start any moment Uma could not wait. The merfolk down below of the balcony were cheering.

Uma felt like she was part of this world, Did my birth mother ever felt that way when she younger? Uma thought as she took in the sight. She looked to her side her mother and sisters' and they're waved and cheering with the subjects.

"King Triton the most powerful and fair king," the crowd sang, "He fought and killed Ursula and her wicked sister."

Uma stopped enjoying the festival when she heard that lyric. Uma choked up as she saw the Cecelia form prop being destroyed by the citizen of Atlantica. The crowd cheered as prop became nothing. Uma swam away from the balcony into the hallway of the castle, Ariel quickly following her.

Uma turned to her mother, "Is this why you wanted me to come down here? To remind me I'm not like you?"

Ariel shook her head, "No Uma I didn't know about this."

Ariel tried to place her hand on her daughter's shoulder, but Uma flinched away, "So you are ashamed of me that you would lie?" Uma's voice went quiet not looking at her mother.

Uma slowly felt uncomfortable with being around this kingdom she once thought was a beautiful place to live. Now Uma wants to leave, she wants to go home.

King Triton smirked as he heard the conversation that Ariel and Uma were having. The king was proud his plan was working.

"Let's find her spawn and kill it as well," The crowd sang and cheering for the thought of killing Uma. When the girl heard that Uma back way from her mother before blotting out the castle. One of the knights stopped Ariel before she could try to her daughter back.

Uma panicked quickly swam faster out the kingdom. She felt the rushed of bubbles clouding her sight, but the princess couldn't care less she was so close to the surface. When Uma got to the surface there was no land she reconsigned, if anything there was no land at all. All there was the salty blue water for miles. Uma began to panic even more now.

She was lost.

Should I go North or did we take left then a right? She thought to turn her head trying to find something that could help her in the direction of going home.

Uma snaked down back in the ocean in defeat. There was nothing familiar around the ocean. Well not doing anything will help to find a way home, she thought as her tail flipped in the blue water. As the young mermaid swam she was meet with deserted that were sunk in previous battles. I guess I can rest here, for now, she thought picking one of the less creepy ships. That was until she heard a commotion.

When the girl looked at out of the ship. Uma was swept into the crowd of colorful fishes that were swimming in a different direction from her. "What's going on?" She asked aloud looking at some the fishes for an answer.

"T-there's a Shark!" a yellow fish screamed before swimming away.

Uma saw the great white growling at her, the girl stood frozen in fear. When the shark swam towards her, she quickly jumped into action. She swam around abandon ships and other debris. The shark finally caught her and clamped on her two wrists, where the golden bracelets were at. Midway with the struggle the golden bracelets broke off, cause the girl to transform into her Cecelia form.

The great white looked in fear before swimming away at the change of the girl's form.

"Yeah, next time I won't go easy on you," Uma yelled at the shark as it fled away.

"That was quite a show," a mysterious voice announced Uma turned around looking for the voice. Uma felt uneasy as her teal blue tentacles twisted up, she took a gulp of water to calm her nerves, "Show yourself."

"Jeez cuz," the mysterious person got out of one the ships, "Is that how they talk in the surface when it comes to family?" The teenage boy used one of the tentacles to grab on one of the broken wood to get out the ship completely.

Cecelia boy? She thought as the boy came closer to her. His tentacles was a dark green, "It's been forever since I've seen you cuz."

Uma looked unsure, "I know you?" The boy looked crushed when Uma said those words. The boy pulled the princess close to him, "Yeah, I don't call everyone cuz. Did they not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"She asked. The teen growled before shaking his head.

"Come with me," the boy said as began to swim. Uma grabbed the cecaelia boy's arm,

"Wait what is your name?"Uma asked waiting for the teen's answer.

"The names Jonas, I'm your cousin," the teenage boy stated.


	9. Chapter 9

"What?" Uma gasped as she followed the teen. "I don't have any cousins."

Jonas's pained expression shown as he gazed at his younger cousin comment, "Yes, I am. My ma is Morgana, your mother's sister. "

Uma still unsure about the boy, "Well... How come no one told me about you then?"

Jonas shrugged as they continued swimming through the vast ocean, "Because ma hid me away from everyone from knowing about me."

"Oh," Uma voiced looked down at her tentacles as it twists and tangles around the seabed floor. "Where's your mom at now?" the young princess asked the teen.

It seemed that Jonas's whole body just shut down by the question. His heart squeezed unbearably, "T- that monster killed her." The teen growled just the thought when the knights arrested his mother as she hid her only child away before the storm in.

Jonas remembers staying in that cabin waiting for his mother for days. He remembers the days passing slowly until he had the courage to venture out for the security of the cabinet. When he did he shocked to his core when he heard the news about his mother's death. Jonas swore he would kill that merman one day.

Jonas shook his head as he turns to see his cousin gazing up at him. Uma reminds him of his ma. She would sing lullabies to him when he was little promises of a better place for him.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Uma voiced laced with comfort. Jonas gave a tight smile he wished his ma could see him now.

He finally found his only cousin, Jonas promised himself that he would protect Uma, "It's alright now. Gramps is taking care of me."

"Are we going there now?" Uma asked as she gazed at her cousin. Colorful fished zoomed passed them.

Jonas smiled at her, "Yup. Gramps can't wait to meet you."

When Ariel finally reached the surface, she was carrying a still sleeping Melody and worry. The redhead was freaking out what has happened to her eldest daughter and why wasn't she awake yet?

When Eric walked towards the boardwalk to greet his family, he felt a heavy knot in his stomach as his wife was carrying Melody and Uma was in sight.

"Where's Uma?" He questioned as he looked at the redhead. Ariel began to tear up she explained the whole fiasco to her

Eric cursed at himself for being so foolish in believing that his father in law was letting Uma visit the sea with

"I will call around the neighboring kingdoms if they have sailors to spare to help us find Uma," Eric said as he placed Melody down on her

"Ok, I'll stay here and find a cure for Melody to wake up," Ariel stated, the king nodded his head with agreement.

Once the word got out that Eric's youngest daughter was missing at sea. Harry was eager, "I'm going to help find Uma."

Gil looked up at him, this winter the young Hook was staying with Gil's family.

"Oh?" Gil stated as his brother was climbing on him like a jungle gym. Harry nodded, "Yes and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Who said I'm stopping you? I would come with you but I have to babysit Ben for the day," Gil stated as he followed Harry to one of King Adam's

"Find her Harry," Gil said earnestly at his best friend when Harry was settled in the

Harry smirked, "Of course I will."

Once at Uma's castle where Eric was directing where his men should go.

Eric looked at the boy uncertain, " We might be gone for some days, heck even months."

Harry smiled, "I'm not to worry about school, sir."

The king nodded at the boy, "T-there is a chance that we won't be able to find her." King looked down at the photo of his beloved youngest daughter smiling up at the camera. How could this happen so badly? He thought as the king sighed. Harry looked determined as he stood in front of Uma's father.

"Sir, Uma has become my best friend ever since she walked into the school, " Harry voiced, "I will go to the end of the earth to find her."

King Eric gave a tight smile, "Will then welcome aboard Mr. Hook."


	10. Chapter 10

Uma swam along with Joans. Soon the pair came to a narrow dark cave. Uma hesitated to go in the cave, "Does he live here?"

Joans smiled nodded, "Yeah, he has been banished by 'the righteous king.'" As Jonas gave air quotes how profound the brainwashing for the mermaids.

Uma gazed in shock, "W-what? Why?"

Jonas rolled his eyes, "Because gramps found out that Triton was planning on killing every Cecelia, like us.

Before gramps could tell anyone, Triton's decision, it was time for him to be banished because his mental health was evaporating. "

Uma shudders at the thought of how deadly the sea king was actually was. Triton was planning on a complete genocide of her people. For the fact he holds a massive grudge towards her mother and her aunt.

Jonas sighed, "Yeah. That was pretty dark. Gramps is right this way." The older cousin began to guide Uma to the cave. The young princess saw an elderly merman resting in a chair. As Uma crept up to the elder merman, he began to stir.

"Who's this ?" Poseidon requested his grandson.

Jonas beamed in pride, "I found her, Pop. I found Ursula's daughter. "

"Urusal, she was such a good child," he said absentmindedly. Jonas smiled nodding at his grandfather, "Yeah and I found her daughter ."

The old merman's head turns toward Uma, " Oh my," Poseidon smiled at his granddaughter, "You look just like your mother."

Uma gave a bashful smile, "Thank you, Grandfather."

The old mermaid waved his hand, "Oh none of that Grandfather, you call me Grandpa or Pop." Jonas left the room to others, to give the two some privacy.

"Oh okay," Uma declared as her grandfather got up from his chair to walk in the dimly lighted kitchen.

"You must be hungry, I'll whip something for us to eat," The old god said.

"I'll help, "Uma asked the former king smiled at his young granddaughter.

"But of course," He said then the two looked over a cookbook to decide on a recipe.

* * *

In the ship's private cabin Eric sighed in frustration, as he crossed out another location not finding Uma. With the new state of the art equipment you would think it would be more accessible to her, he thought. It's only been two days, and already his father's instinct was the waring rage in his body not know where his daughter is at. God knows if she is badly hurt or worst, the king swallowed thickly creating situations of Uma screaming for him to help her.

There was konk on the door, that stirred Eric awake from his depressive state. There stood Harry, the young twelve-year-old boy desperately wanting to help find his friend. "Sir, I think I found something," Harry said to Eric. When King looked up at the boy. Harry hastily walked toward the man. When Harry opens his hand, "Oh God," was the only thing Eric could say when seeing the broken pieces of Uma's bracelets.


	11. Chapter 11

When Melody woke up, she felt like a train ran over her at least a dozen times. Melody sat up in her bed, she touched her forehead to stop the pounding in her head.

'When I'm better I'm killing Harmony,' Melody thought. Melody doesn't clearly remember, but she knew that seaweed she ate didn't help her.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're awake," Melody turned her head slightly to see her mother. Ariel's hair was better for lack of words than birdnest. The redhead didn't care as she gave her eldest daughter a tired smile while holding her hand. Melody nodded at her mother, Ariel quickly got up and went to get a glass of water for her daughter a drink.

Once Melody's throat was clear, "Where's Uma?" Melody asked after she took some sips of the water. Ariel looked away from her daughter.

"Where's Uma, mom?"Melody said she needs to know her little sister was alright.

"I don't know," Ariel said plainly feeling ashamed. Melody shocked glared at Ariel.

Melody glanced at her, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know! The party….and, "Ariel sighed using her two fingers to rub her headache out.

"Th-this cannot sure," Melody said trying to get up. The eldest princess winced in pain. Ariel guided her daughter back down, "You can't do anything in your situation right now. Your father is looking for Uma as we speak."

Once Ariel left the room, Melody laid on a plush bed worried about her sister, while creating her own plan on getting her sister back.

* * *

In the deep oceans below, Uma was reading one of her grandfather's book collection. Poseidon smiled at his granddaughter, "Did you can cast spells as well."

Uma wide-eyed, " I didn't know I can do that."

Poseidon gazed at her at the unsure young princess, " You have magic in your blood. Of course, you can cast spells, just like your mother."

"Am I allowed?" Uma whispered looking away from her grandfather.

The grandfather nodded as he rolled his thumb through one of the pages of the book, "Here. Do this one."

Uma gazed on the page on creating bubbles in different shapes and colors.

"I'm not sure," Uma stated not having much confidence in using spells.

The grandfather shook his head, " Don't worry I'll teach you,"

"Okay," Uma took a deep breath and focused on. Uma listened to her grandfather as she told her what she needs to do. Where to place her fingers at and how to say the words correctly. Eventually, Uma made her cubed shape bubble. The object was a little wavering but to Uma it was perfect.

She turned to her grandfather, " I did it!"

"Yes I did," he said smiling as he clapped his hands, "Just imagine how many spells you can do when you stay with Jonas and me."

Uma smiled at the thought of it.

* * *

On the surface, Melody silently left the castle in the dead of night. The princess raced to the ocean and transformed herself into her mermaid. Melody began swimming north to find her younger sister. Nothing was going to stop her from finding Uma. Until she was caught by one of her father's guards and now she sits in the captain's quarters.

King Eric looked at his daughter, "What were you think?"

"I'm going to find Uma," Melody said merely picking the fluff out the couch.

"You still injured," Eric started looking at his eldest daughter.

Melody narrowed her eyes at her father. Doesn't he know she was trying to help? Melody wanted to help find her sister as bad.

Melody shrugged, "So? I'm going to find my sister."

"I have already lost one of my girls," Eric's voiced in pain. Looking at Melody, " I'm not going to lose another." Melody looked shocked at how much emotion that her dad was showing. Then there was silence between the two, "Stay here and wait until mom arrives," the king stated breaking the silence. Then the king walked out of the captain cabin. Melody sighed as the door closed. The princess looked over the cabin's window. It wasn't her fault her dad didn't place her without any windows. Melody jumped out the ship and transformed into a mermaid.

* * *

Now to find Uma, she thought as she begins to swim again. The location department was busy like another night when Harry felt the stuffiness hitting against his chest again. When pre-teen placed an 'X' on another location that Uma was not in.

' I promised Gil I would find her,' he thought as looked at another location on the map. ' Maybe she's near the coast of Brazil?'

Harry shook his head in frustration as he was about to try to find another place where Uma would be.

"You better off giving' up," Harry turned to one of the sailors.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked.

The sailor sighed as if repeating it again was a drag, " I said it just' waste of time. Trying' to find your friend and all."

"No it's not," Harry stated as he goes back to work.

"She monster, lad" The sailor stated.

Harry stood up ready to fight the sailor. Before Harry could do anything to the man, King Eric walked into the room. Men bustle about showing they were slacking off like they were beforehand.

"Harry, " He turns to the pre-teen, "How you been?"

"Tired, but not done yet," Harry started to the king. Eric nodded but had a frown on his face.

"I won't give up until I find Uma sir," Harry voiced as he saw the haggardness on the king. Eric smiled liking the kid's spirit, "Me neither."

Uma was practicing on a bubble spell as she is waiting for Joans to come back from the surface land. He said he had to talk to some bird about a doohickey.

"Uma!" She turned to where she heard her name. It was Melody swimming fast than ever to reach her sister.

"Melody," Uma said looking shocked her sister found her. "How did you find me?"

Melody shrugged, "Does it really matter? Come on we have to go home. "

"I can't," Uma stated stopping her sister from moving. Melody concerned, "Yes you can. And I think you had enough adventure for now."

"I found my grandfather," Uma started looking at her sister.

Melody blinked in confusion, "What?"

Uma nodded, "Yeah I found him and my cousin too. They want me to stay with them, Don't worry I'll still visit you, mom, and dad. "

"What?" Melody said a second time was not believing her ears what her sister is saying. The seaweed on the ground swayed.

"You have understood-" Uma began to say but was quickly cut off by Melody.

"No you don't understand dad and mom, and I have been worrying sick about you

Uma looked away, "Dad missed me. I don't want him to worry."

Melody nodded, "You can tell him that."

Jonas smiled at his little cousin, "Don't worry cuz, I'll see you later."

"But-" Uma said Jonas held his hand.

"Your dad is worried about you. You should go okay?" Jonas smiled at his cousin. Uma nodded understanding what her cousin said.

When Uma reached the surface, There was a big ship, not just any ship. This was her father's navy. 'T-they were looking for me,' Uma thought.

"Uma!" shouted Eric as he saw his daughter swimming the ocean.

"Dad!" she yelled back.

When the young princess was finally on the ship. The king rushed towards his youngest and hugged her. He hugged her like it was going to be their last.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said before kissing the crown on her forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a week of "prohibition" where Uma was closely guarded around knights when her parents couldn't watch her. Ariel and Eric kept asking where did she go. Uma was grateful that Melody didn't tell them. Uma's not sure how she would feel if she had to tell her mother about her newly-found cousin, Jonas, and her grandfather.

Making sure she didn't feel alone. After the whole fiasco of Uma being missing. The young daughter started to wonder about her birth mother. If she even exists, Uma thought as she sighed as she looked through the window of her room.

Then there was 'thunk' hitting the glass window, which startled the young princess. Uma opened the window where a crooked smiled pirate looked at her.

"Harry!" She shouted but quickly looked to see if anyone heard her. When Uma saw the close was clear she turns her attention back to Harry, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might see how the newly rescued princess is doing," Harry said gazing up Uma.

Uma rolled her eyes, "Not great. My parents are keeping a close eye on me. It's very annoying."

Harry hummed in understanding her, "Then you wouldn't mind if I take you away from your castle then?"

"Really? Where?" Uma asked with interest at Harry. Harry shrugged, "Nowhere really. Just a walk."  
"Okay I'll go, but how am I supposed to meet you? There are guards inside," Uma asked.  
"Jump," Harry said simply.  
"What?" Uma replied glancing at the boy in confusion. Couldn't he be serious right? thought Uma.

"Jump, Uma, I'll catch you," He promised as he raised his arms. Uma looked at the doors of her room before she stepped out of the window.  
And jumped Uma felt the rush of the wind blowing through her braids.  
And the feeling of warm hands catching her by her waist. Uma laughed.

"See I told you I would catch you," Harry laughed along with Uma. The pirate started to spinning his sea goddess around, making the two laugh hysterically. Harry slowly placed Uma down on the ground, taking her hand, which friends totally do Harry thought trying to fight the blush that was coming from his face. The pair began walking around the peaceful kingdom. Harry and Uma were enjoying each other company. The two eventually walked along the beachside.

Harry unceremonial sat on the sandy ground as Uma sat beside him.

"Wow," Uma gasped looking at the moonlight sky. The two started at the stars. Uma lends on Harry's shoulder, "Do want to hear a story about Neverland?" Harry asked  
"Yeah," Uma whispered Harry then begins to spins the tale of Neverland.

When Gil heard the news that his friends have returned back alive, he was glad. Gil hummed as walking down the hallway of the castle where he lives.  
"Benny!" Gil shouted with glee.  
The younger brother smiled, "Gilly!" the two brothers wrapped their arms with one other.  
"How were your classes?" Gil asked his brother. Ben looked away from him, "What's wrong, Ben?"  
"I'm hiding from the teacher," Ben whispered looked away from his brother. Gil gave him a disappointing face, " Why ?"  
"Because I don't want to," Ben confessed holding his brother's hand.  
"Ben you know education is very important. You are the next king," Gil stated to Ben. Ben growled, "Well I don't care."

Gil sighed as rising his brother over his shoulders and placed his younger brother on his shoulders, "Look I know you think learning is boring." Gil pushed a door, "But the job is going to be important. You have the brains."

"I think you are smart too," Ben said smiling down at his brother.  
"Really? Thanks, bro," Gil smiled back at Ben. The pair were bonding not noticing that King was in the room. "Ben, Go back to your tutor?" Adam stated.  
"Aw, okay," Ben stated as he walked away from the room. Leaving Gil and Adam in the place.  
"What nonsense where you were putting in his head?" Adam barked.  
"Nothing. I was just helping," Gil looked down at his shoes, trying to escape Adam's piercing eyes.

King Adam sighed looking at the young preteen, "Get out of my sight." The blonde rushed out of the room. Gil kept running until his lungs begged for air. Gil was met with the doors of the castle's library. Once inside the library, Gil took a deep sighed, "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay."

Harry Hook rolled his eyes the tenth time when Wendy Darling explaining why running away was dangerous. He should come home before his curfew.  
" I don't think you should be hanging around Uma," Wendy stated looking at the young boy. Harry's eyes widen by her statement, "Why ?"  
The brunette looked up from her teacup, " Because people talk. I don't want someone in my care causing rumors. "  
"Well, that's too bad," Harry growled as Wendy was shock by his statement.  
"What?"  
Harry rolled his eyes, " Ye hear me."  
"We don't talk like that in this house," Wendy directed.  
Harry didn't say anything back to his foster mother. Harry slammed the door and was greeted by grey rainy weather in London.

Across the sea away, is where Melody was packing for her clothes. The eldest sister was squeezing one of her suitcases shut. "Do you really need to go?" Uma sighed. Melody giggled, "Yeah, I want to finish school."  
"Where are you going again?" Uma asked as laid upside down on her sister's bed. Melody glanced at her sister, "I'm going to Auradon Prep," She said, "We're all the heroes are taught." Melody used her fingers to make quotation marks.  
Uma laughed at her sister's antics, "Is it all heroes?"  
Melody looked up at the ceiling thinking, "Most likely. Maybe there be at least two or three villains."  
"Wait villains can go to?" Uma questioned Melody shrugged, "I don't see why not?"  
"D-do you think I can go?" Uma tested the waters about the topic. Melody turns around to look at her sister, " Most definitely. You just need mom and dad to sign off for you to go."

Later that evening, Uma knocked gently on the auburn door, where Ariel was in. When Uma peaked her head out, she saw her mother was writing something down. Ariel was almost done with her queenly duties.

"Yes, Uma?"  
" Well, I wonder if ..I could," Uma sighed, "I want to go to Audron Prep please."  
The redhead looked confused at her daughter, "You want to go where?"

"Come on mom, " Uma pleads to her mother," Melody is going why can't I ?"

"Simple Melody is going because the Prep requires one of the heroes or villains to come," the read head stated. The queen sighed as she came closer to Uma, " I know you think you need more freedom. But we have to keep a close eye on your.. of your condition."

"I can handle my condition on my own, please mom" Uma plead one more time as a last-ditch effort.  
"No Uma, " Ariel barked. The queen sighed, "I know that you want to be like all the other kids, but you need to be watched. You need stability, you need to stay in the castle where you are safe."  
All of Uma's hopes were crushed with a hammer. She felt her throat tighten with sadness, "I understand."

The next week, Melody was gone. There wouldn't be anyone to talk to or playing pranks on the guards.  
It would just be Uma.  
All be herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Uma sighed what might seem like the thousandth time. The young princess was missing her older sister. I wonder what she's doing? Uma thought as she rolled her pencils back and forth on her desk in her room.

It's only been a week since Melody left and the castle felt more lonely for Uma. Uma glanced at her computer for homeschool program that her mother wanted her to do. "Hey Seashell," Eric smiled at his daughter as he smiled at his daughter.  
Uma sat up looking at her father, " Hey dad."

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"I just missed Melody," Uma said merely. To Uma felt that she wasn't seen King Eric felt sad and disappointed in himself that he didn't notice how Uma was feeling. Eric was swamped with paperwork, policy-changing he was doing, and dealing with King Adam.

"Uma, " Eric sighed as he sat on the bed with her, "I'm so sorry."

"No dad it's fine," Uma said standing up from her desk. Eric shook his head, "No it's not okay. Just because I'm king doesn't mean I can't take care of my important subjects, my family. " Uma looked at her father, Eric's face was filled with bags under his eyes, Her dad's hair seemed to be played through with his rough hands dealing with stress. Uma came closer to him and hugged him.  
"Next week we are going sailing together as a family," Eric smiled as he tightens his hug around his daughter.

In Aurdon Melody was feeling just the same as her sister. Melody groaned at she did a bellyflop on her bed. Lilo looked at Melody, " What's the matter with you?"  
"It's so different, " Melody said. " I thought Aurdon would be more … I don't know something amazing I guess."

"Or you're just missing your little sister," Lilo teased as she placed her last piece of clothing in the closet. Melody shot up from her bed, "That's not true." Blushed crept up to her cheeks.

Lilo rolled her eyes, "Uh-uh, Well if you don't miss your sister that much then you can help me finding a place to hang this?" The Hawaiian lifted up a poster of Elvis. Melody looked around their small dorm room.  
"I think there would be nice for his highness," Melody teased as the two placed the picture nearby the window.  
"Melody," Lilo turned to the princess, " I'm sure your sister misses you too."

Melody smiled at her best friend, " Thanks Lilo that means a lot."

Ariel sighed as she walked on the gloom and gray clouds. The rundown buildings ripped fabrics flapping in the air. The torn pictures of Ariel's best friend, Belle and her Husband. With sloppy handwriting saying, "We were better off dead!" over their faces.

Ariel was in Isles, she wouldn't be here, but she desperately needs to help her daughter. The redhead looked up at the Fish N' Chip sign before she went in.  
It was a slow night for Ursula as she slammed the last plate in the murky "soap water" in the sink. She then hears the wobbly door open. Ursula looked over her shoulder the villain's eyes widen with glee, "Well Well Look what the catfish brought in?"

"Ursula, I'm here for something, " Ariel stated.  
"So a deal?" Ursal lead on the countertop. Ariel shook her head, " No, not a deal. But I still need your help."

"It depends on what it is?" Ursula said as she wiped the countertop.  
Ariel took a deep breath, " It's for your daughter and I need to have your necklace."  
"No, " growled the villain

"W-what? Why not?" Ariel gasped looking at the villain, "Because she's your daughter!"

"Wrong!" Ursal yelled, " She became yours when you snatched her away from me!"

"Because you would've-" Ariel barked.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT !" Ursula cried, "You took her away from me."

Ariel sighed, "This is your chance to prove me wrong."

"Fine. That should keep her true form locked" the sea witch tossed the seashell necklace to the redhead. The queen tightly held the shell before Ariel could leave Ursula's tentacles stopped her.

"You can't stop her from changing, Ariel," The sea witch stated before lifting her tentacles up for the Queen.

"Yes I can," The redhead walked out of the Fish 'n Chip shop.

Uma woke up with a gasped as she saw what time it was. Uma remembers the promise from her father of spending time with her. She has quickly ripped the blanket from her body and change with fast way possible. Uma hopped on one leg as she finished up tying up one her boots

.It was still early in the morning just as the fog was slowly lifted from the sleepy kingdom. Uma tipped toed in the hallway to meet her father. Eric just finished up tying up the rope for one the sails on the small boat.  
When the king saw his daughter running along the boardwalk to meet him, " I thought I would have to sail by myself," Eric joked. Uma rolled her eyes, "Like I would let that happen."

Uma sat in the boat as Eric began to push the wooden boat to the open sea. Wood and sand slowly left the contract with one other. The boat was greeted by the gentle waves of the ocean. Eric quickly jumped on the boat, while Uma sighed as she took a deep breath of the salty ocean mist. The sky was still filled with stars, which were quickly disappearing from the sky as the sun's ray stretched the horizon.

"Alright Captain Uma where should we go?" Eric asked. Uma mocked her thinking face before quickly saying, "Our island of secrets."

"Aye Captain," the king stated as he began to row to the direction towards the pair's secret base. The secret base was a small island not far off from the kingdom. The island was very selected and was only found by Uma's sharp eyes. On the island, the father and daughter duo talked about anything they wanted and promised that they wouldn't tell anyone. Once they reach the island. Eric started the bonfire as Uma sat on the log.

"Okay, the bonfire started, " Eric announced as the fire crackled with life. Uma smiled at him, "You go, first dad."  
"Oh okay," Eric sighed taking a seat with his daughter, "I want to know if you and Harry are dating." Uma sat up quickly, "D-dad it's not like that !"

Eric smirked, "Are you sure because last time I checked you were in your room a couple days ago."  
Uma looked down at her boots, "You knew?"

Eric smiled at her. It was always so hard to make Uma squirm and when she did you just had to enjoy it. Call him an asshole, but Eric loves it when his youngest daughter still acts like a child, "Hon, I should know anything that happens in my kingdom."

"Oh," Uma answered. Eric pat on the log for Uma to take a seat. "And besides he's going to to be more son-in-law might as well get to know him now. "  
"Dad you don't know that!" Uma was shocked by her father's statement.  
Eric smirked, "Call it Father's instinct. Anyway, it's your turn."

"Does mom hate me?" Uma asked bluntly towards her dad. Eric furrowed his eyebrows, "What give you that idea?"

Uma shrugged, "I don't know every since I came back from the 'incident.' She's been acting differently towards me. I can't go anywhere she wants me here to be safe, but ...I do n't think that's her actual reason behind it, I guess," Uma said. The young daughter looked at the licked flames from the bonfire.

"I will talk to her then," Eric said simply. Uma nodded along with him, "Do you think mom would understand?"

Eric sighed Ariel was always a hard time on how to treat Uma.  
It always seemed like the redhead thought she was handling Ursula all over again. She held Uma at a distance like she was afraid.  
Afraid of what?  
That Uma would turn like her mother?

Eric can't blame his wife cause he felt the same towards Uma days before she was in their care. Eric felt guilty for thinking that Uma was some type of monster instead of a victim of a stupid and unplanned out prison for the villains that King Ben cooked up.

That all changed when one day when Uma was around four she came running towards him because the thunder and lightning frighten her. The king remembers how the small girl clung to him as he whispered comforting words.  
That's when his heart change.  
That was the day Eric loved his daughter, Uma.  
"I think so," Eric finally spoke up with a smile and Uma mirror back.


	14. Chapter 14

Ariel walked down to the docks as Eric and Uma came back to their secret base. The redhead waved at the pair, as Eric and Uma came closer.

"Hey, welcome back," The queen greeted as she smiled at her husband and daughter. Eric hugged his wife and gave a gentle kiss. Uma smiled at her mother, " It's good to be back." The trio made their way back to the castle. The small family was enjoying a late breakfast and enjoying their time together. Around noon time Eric was pulled away to tend to some of his "Kingly duties" as he pulled away by one of the advisors he gave a sad wave to his wife and daughter.

Ariel gave a chuckle," Your father has a sense of humor doesn't he?" Uma hummed as she was about to walk back to her room.

"Wait-" Ariel stated as she grabbed the girl's wrist. Uma turned to her mother, "What is it?"

"I-I wanted to know if you would like to company me to the gardens?" the redhead asked as she shyly looked at her daughter. The girl nod as she let her mother lead the way to the gardens.

As Ariel and Uma walked together in the garden; The garden's flowers swayed gently from the ocean air. The Rosa rugosas intertwin itself with Naupaka. Uma walked closer to the white flowers nearby one of the statues.

"These are my favorite flowers, " Ariel said as she sat down and pointed at Naupaka. Uma tilted her head, "Why's that?"

Ariel smiled, " Because it has a story behind. It's about an ancient Hawaiian princess, Naupaka, who had fallen in love with a commoner named Kaui. The princess was forbidden to marry anyone who was not of noble birth and was overwhelmingly saddened. In a desperate search for an answer to their dilemma, Naupaka and Kaui ventured far off to a temple in the mountains to gain wisdom from a shaman. After hearing about their problem, even the Shadowman had no solution for them."

Uma sat closer to her mother, "Well what happens to the princess and commoner guy?"

Ariel carefully picked out the Naupaka off its branch, "Well, since no one had answers came, deep sadness descended on the couple. Princess Naupaka removed the flower she wore in her hair and tore it, giving one half to Kaui. She told him that since it was clear that the gods didn't sanction their union, he should go live near the sea while she would remain living in the mountains. As the two lovers went their separate ways with broken hearts, the naupaka plants saw their deep sorrow and the next day. They bloomed with only half flowers. To this day, naupaka plants grow near the beach or in the mountains and still produce only half flowers," Ariel said ending the story.

"Well that was a sad one, " Uma stated as looked intently at the white half flower.  
Ariel sighed, "Yeah it is, but its a beautiful one."  
"I don't think it was right that the gods didn't let her marry the guy," Uma said.

"They were doing that to protect her," Ariel said closing her fist tightly. Why can't her daughter see that gods were looking at for her? Ariel thought.

"But that's just folklore, mom," Uma rolled her eyes. Ariel gave a tight smile, "Your right it is just some old folklore. "

There was silence between the two.

"I wanted to give you something," Ariel said as she pulled out on a small black box from her pocket dress. Uma's eyes opened as the jewelry box began to open. There was a golden seashell necklace, Uma gently touched the small seashell.

"Are you sure?" Uma questioned taking her hands back from the necklace. Uma looked at the seashell-like like she has seen before, but where?

This was for the best, even if I have to those gods to stop you from transforming Ariel thought as she saw the seashell little glowed around her daughter's neck.

During the next couple of weeks, Uma felt very uneasy. The constant drag of heavyweights felt in her bones. Uma stretched and yawned for the tenth time this morning. She later felt a sincere regret when the waves of unbalance, sweats of bullets rose in her forehead. Rapid breathing tries to gasp for air, what's going on? She thought.

"Uma are you okay?" Harry asked the two were walking across the beach. The pair decided to walk around the beach near the castle.

"Uh," Uma shook her head to focus, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay." As she continued to walk on the loose sand that was steeping in her shoes. Harry looked uneasy at her, not fulling trusting her words. The older boy rushed up to her and held her hand, "Okay."  
"We're not here to talk about me, Harry," Uma stated as she swung their hands together, "We're here to talk about you and your problem."

Harry smirked turning away from her powerful gaze," You caught me."  
"Well?"  
"I think I want to run away from home," He stated. The ocean's waves rolled gently across the sandy land. The only thing that remained was the white fluffy foam.  
"W-why?" Uma asked gazing closely at Harry. She held Harry's hand tightly, "Are they hurting you?"  
Uma always thought the Darlings were okay people. They weren't harsh like other heroes, who couldn't handle the villains' children. Uma remembers the gruesome news about Hadie. Hadie was beaten with an inch of his life. Thankful Hercules was arrested before anything else could happen. Even though Uma and Hadie weren't close cousins, but her heart went out to him when she heard the news.

Harry looked up at her, "No, it's not like that."

The older boy took a deep sighed, "It's well... You know how your dad was always look out for you?"  
"Yeah and ?" Uma shrugged. She always knows that her dad would always protect her no matter what.

"Well, that's not how it is at the Darlings. I feel like I'm just some house guest that they have to deal with. Now they want me to go to some boarding school so they can have their life back," Harry scoffed.

"Where would run to if you don't want to go to the boarding school?" Uma asked.

"Maybe to the Isle of the Lost," Harry answered. Uma let go of his hand; he does not think she thought.

"Harry, you know you can't do that! I won't let you," She said sharply looking at the boy.

"There was a reason why King Adam took us out of there," Uma said roughly poking her index finger in Harry's chest to make him listen.

"FOR WHAT?" Harry yelled back, "Maybe my life would have been better on that damn island. Maybe my dad would love like yours. Does it ever come across your mind what would have happened if the Beast didn't decree it?"

Uma sighed, "Harry I don-" Uma felt a sudden pain in her chest. Like claws of a monster squeezing her heart and lungs. She felt the cold sand on her face trying to focus on breathing. Uma could hear Harry echoing out her name. What's happening to her ? she thought.

King Eric was attending another meeting when Harry came collapsing in front of him. Harry was holding Uma in his arms.  
"Something is wrong with Uma," Harry gasped out. King Eric cradle his daughter in his arms before running to place her in a room nearby.

Eric looked at his daughter, "Uma, what's wrong?" Uma lends in her father's cool head. The young princess' breathing was rushed and uneven, Uma groaned as she hazily gazed up at Eric.

"Daddy make it stop!" Uma cried as she held her chest, "It hurt!"

"Go it a doctor," order the king to one of the guards. King Eric held her daughter. He was whispering to his daughter for her to calm down. The doctor raced into the room. The doctor quickly did its examination.

"It seems like the magic," the doctor stated to the king. Eric looked at surprised, "So a curse?"

The doctor shook her head, "Not exactly. If anything it seems like the spell is to try to fight something within her."

The doctor sighed taking off her glasses, "For example, the white blood cells fight off infections. To me, it seems like your daughter is magic is fighting whatever it is causing her pain."

"Is there a cure?"

"Maybe, wait," The doctor looked at the glowing seashell necklace around Uma's neck, "When did she get this?"

Eric looked closely at it, "Oh my wife gave to Uma. Why?"

"It seems like it might be the cause for Uma's inflection," The doctor explained.  
Eric narrows his eyes with determination, "I'll be right back."


	15. Chapter 15

Eric roughly push the door, shocking Ariel, who was biting her thumb waiting her time when she would see Eric, in surprise, "What did you do?"

Ariel's face was confusion at her husband. The redhead quickly walked closer to her husband, "How's Uma ?"

"Don't change the subject," Eric said glaring at his wife.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked before giving her a cheery smile at her husband. Hoping that relieve some of the stress, Eric has been dealing with his duties as king and the suddenness of Uma's sickness.

"You knew that necklace would affect Uma somehow," Eric said, pacing around the library.  
"Eric, honey I have no idea what you are talking about, "Ariel earnestly said.

"Ariel tell me where you got the necklace?" Eric growled out.

Ariel began stilled in shock," I can't tell you that."

"Why's that ?" Eric asked only meeting with silence. "Ariel if you loved our daughter as much as you said you do. You would tell me where you got the necklace."

Ariel's eyes filled with tears, the former mermaid shook her head, "I can't do that. "

"Why's that?" the king questioned. The pair stared at each other in silence. Ariel glare rivals her father, why can't her husband understand where is she coming from? Uma needs to be protected from the curse she has.

Eric was the one who cracked slamming his fist on the desk, "Damnit Ariel we aren't kids anymore. Our daughter is suffering from that necklace."  
Eric walked up to his wife, "Uma isn't like Ursula. Ursula is still trapped in the Isle of the lost where she belongs."

Ariel gave an airy laugh, "I know Uma isn't Ursula, Eric. "The queen rolled her eyes at her husband, incompetence. Maybe it was because he was a land dweller and had little understanding of underwater culture. This magic would break this curse that Uma had in her.

"I'm doing what any parent would do for their child, Eric, which is saving her." Ariel hotly response.

Eric's eyebrows went up in frustration, "Is that you call it? Saving her. She's in pain, and there isn't a curse on my daughter except the one around her neck."

Ariel sighed, pushing herself away from Eric, "You don't understand how removing this curse will help Uma. She will finally be like us, healthy. "

"It's causing Uma pain. Do you understand me?" Eric pleads at his wife. Ariel shook her head and gave a nervous smile coming closer to Eric.  
"Oh, Eric, can't you see," Ariel gasped her delicate hands covered her mouth in excitement, "The curse will break anytime now. "

Eric pulled away from Ariel's hold, "No it's making Uma sufferi-" before the king could go more in-depth, Uma's screams could be hearing the office room. Eric rushed out of the room roughly pulling the door, the king ran towards his daughter.

In Uma's room, the young princess transformed into her celica form. Her tentacles moved freely, twisting and turning. Some random grabbing objects in Uma's room.

"Uma, Hon, are you okay? What's wrong?" Eric asked. Uma groaned in pain, shaking her head in response to her dad's question. Everything was spinning and spiraling in Uma's visions. There was a particular shock of flame in her chest, causing her to scream once more.

The seashell glowed even more in seeming to ignore its owner's pain.

Uma screamed out of pain as the golden seashell burned on her chest. What was happening to her? One moment she enjoying her Time with Harry and now she's dealing with sharp, hot pain on her chest.

Eric came to her room, "Hon, you hear me? Daddy's right here."

Uma was to busy focusing on the pain on her chest to be aware that her father was right in front of her. Eric's anxiety grew he knew he needed to take that necklace off, but how? And how would it affect his daughter? Would she have to deal with more pain? Eric groaned in frustration at his own incompetence.  
"Don't worry Uma, "Eric whispered, holding her hand, "I'll figure something out."  
The only thing Uma could reply is a pain groan before she falls asleep from the pain. Whatever it takes, I will save my daughter, Eric thought as he got up from the chair.  
"Please watch over her," The king plead to the head doctor before closing the door. The king knew who could save her. The king let out a tired sighed before leaving.

He's going to make a deal with a sea witch.

Time is such a flick thing, Eric thought as sat in the car waiting to get on the Isle of lost. The king recollects that was something that his father would always say when he was a boy, who was too obsessive about the ocean. As Eric looked back, he remembers how his father wanted him to focus on the kingdom and rule with an iron fist. But Time's is such a flick thing.

If someone told him; he would fall deeply in love with his adopted daughter, whose biological mother was a sea witch that almost killed Ariel and him. Eric would have laughed until his kidneys hurt. But like what his father's used to say Time is such a flick thing.

The car came to a stop, Eric let himself out the car. The king turned to the driver, "Keep the car running. It shouldn't take that long."

"Yes, your highness," The driver responded as Eric continued to walk on the rotten walk board. His shoes echoed as he reached to the shabby restaurant.

"Well, well, his highness came to see how us common folk live ?" A deary voice chimes as Eric looked around the seafood place.

"Come out Ursula, I want to make a deal," King Eric order.

Ursula smiled at the king, "This seems familiar doesn't?" she laughed letting one of her long tentacles curled against Eric's face, "A king demanding something from me to save their baby girl." The sea witch bellowed with a burst of crackling laughter that could be heard around the shanty restaurant. Eric glared at Ursula, which causes the sea witch to laugh even harder than before.

"Oh! Stop your hurting my spleen!" She chuckled, "As much you say you're not like the sea king, you guys are very similar."

"Let's make a deal," She smiled as she tapped her red painted finger on her chin," Let's see, let's see...What do I want? Oh, how about seeing my daughter that I have heard so much about?"

"What?" Eric growled slamming his fist on the table, causing the chair he was seating on to clash on the wooden floor.

Ursal smiled at Eric, "Well, I guess you'll daughter will suffer then," Eric growled as he narrowed eyes at the sea witch.  
"So what it'll your highness," the sea witch smirked as she got up from her seat, "Save daughter or let her die. The choice is yours, Eric. "

Eric shook his head, knowing the decision he made, "Fine, you have a deal."

The king raises his hand to shake it with the witch. Ursal crackled at the gesture as she shakes his hand, "It's a pleasure doing business with you."

"Well, how do I get the necklace off of her?" Eric asked, looking at the sea witch.  
Ursal shifted into the kitchen, finding rusty golden scissors, "Here," as she passed it to the king.  
"All you have to do is cut the necklace, then she'll be free," Ursal stated still having a smirk on her face.  
Eric narrows his eyes, "That's it?"  
"With those scissors yes that's it," Ursal commented.  
"thank you  
"Remember our deal, Eric I want to see her,  
Eric sighed, "I will

When Eric arrived home, Uma was still unconscious. Eric slowly pulled out the golden scissors. Will this actually save her? Eric thoughted as he slipped the scissors on the golden chain of the necklace. What else I have to lose if works Uma's pain will end, right? Eric thought. I need to feel like a king, not a father right now focus Eric.

3..  
I will save my daughter  
2...  
She will be free  
1...  
whatever it takes.

_Clip!_

The golden necklace fell from Uma's chest. The golden shell clashed on the hardened floor, cause the shell to break into small pieces. Did it work? Eric thought as he waited for some type of change in his daughter.

Uma's eyes open," Dad?"

Eric smiled, trying to keep the tears at bay, "Yes?"

"I feel better now," Uma smiled at the king.


	16. Chapter 16

When Uma woke from her hazy dream, there was her tired but relieved father.

"Oh," Eric cried, trying to save the tears for later, "I'm so glad you safe."

Uma gave a weak smile at him, "Thanks for saving me, dad."

Eric shook his head, "Uma, I would do anything to save, you know that."

The father's hand brush against his daughter's soft braided hair. Eric was trying to get his bearings together after this whole situation. Uma was safe, which was a good thing, but will Eric bring Uma to the Isle of Lost to see her birth mother? Does Uma want to see her birth mother? He thought.

"What's a wrong dad?" Uma asked, looking up at Eric. The king dry swallowed, looking at his youngest daughter. What will you do now Eric? Do you know you have to keep the end of the deal, or something much worst will happen to Uma?

What will you do?

What will you, your highness?  
**What will you do, King Eric? **The voiced shouted in his head.  
Take your emotions out of it and do what needs to be done or face the consequences.

Eric sighed and gave an airy laugh before looking, really looking at his beloved daughter.

"No, I'm not okay," Eric whispered out, he felt just by saying that made it even more true of his uncertainly in this whole situation, "But once you're better we'll talk about more in-depth...I promise."

Uma nodded, understanding her father's feelings and manner of this orderly, "Okay," She placed her hand over her father's, "Whenever your ready, I'll be here."

Eric smiled at his daughter.

In the coming days, Uma was gaining her strength back, Ariel decided to lock herself up in her study to avoid the nasty glares of her husband, and Melody has been radio silence ever since school started.

"I think," Eric sighs, "I think Uma needs to go to Auradon to be with other kids just like her."

The redhead shook her, "You can't be serious." The former mermaid glared up at her husband, where she was sitting. Why would Uma need to go anywhere? She safe here, sure there have been some hiccups, but other than that, Uma was getting better. Better than going to that godforsaken school.

Eric looked at his wife with clarity, "I am. Look, Ariel Uma needs space, and she needs to be with other kids like her."

Ariel scoffed at her husband, "You don't understand, Uma is different. And she has different needs than anyone at the school."

"I'm sure they will find a way to help her needs," Eric voiced before looking at the ground.

"Ariel, I'm tired of fighting with you," Eric's eyes were glazed over with sadness, " I want my wife and my daughters back. I want us to be normal again."

Ariel gave a tired sigh, "I-I'm tired too."

Ariel pushed herself off from the chair she was sitting on, "I want us to be normal again too."

"So, no more secrets?" Ariel asked as she hugged Eric like they used to.

"Yeah, no more secrets," Eric smiled, just one big enigma that Eric has to cover and back to normal.

When Uma came down the stairs early this morning she was not expecting her parents to be waiting for her at the dining room table. Uma rubbed her neck nervously, her parents would normally tell her when they were going to have family breakfast.

Did I forget? Uma thought, Well I did stay up last night texting Harry. Uma wanted to punch herself because of the thought.

"Morning," Uma greeted readily to take the bullet at her parents scolding her. Eric turns to see his daughter shuffling her way to her seat at the table.

"Good morning," Eric smiled before taking a sip of his coffee. Uma glanced at the table to see fresh blueberries pancakes, her favorite, the pancakes were still hot that you could see the steam rising from it. Uma's mouth water in delight, as she uses her fork to poke three pancakes off the serving table.

"What?" Uma spat out what she was hearing from her father.

"Yes, you are going to be a student of Auradon, isn't exciting," Ariel said, when Uma looked at her mother closely she felt like her mother was being forced to say that comment. Then again was much of a morning as dad is, Uma still looked at her mother.

"You'll make so many, friends! Gain social skills that are needed when you become queen," Ariel pointed out before cutting up her pancakes.

Eric stared at his wife but didn't dare say anything. The man wondered if she was trying to pick a fight with him on this subject. They had already discussed it and it was over.

"Even more you'll make friends and have memories that will last you a lifetime, " Eric said as he held one of his daughter's hands.

"Well, what's your thoughts, angelfish?" Ariel asked her daughter. Uma looked at her mother.

"I-I don't have to go right now, right?" Uma asked the young girl was not ready for the change at least not yet.

Ariel gave a light giggle, "No, not right now, but next week or to."

Uma gave a bright smile with that information, "I can't wait to go."

* * *

To say that Ariel was happy about Uma going to Auradon. The redhead was not pleased. She did promise that she would not argue about this decision. Afterall, Uma needed more connections to peers around her age. Especially when she becomes queen. Ariel disagrees with Eric's statement. Uma didn't need to be with anyone. She needs family, more correctly closer to her mother. Afterall Ariel was the only one who kept her darling young daughter safe.

Ariel smooths out the wrinkles in her dress. _Eric was wrong_, she thought as she walked in a hollow hallway. Her heels clicked as she walked, _Mothers know their daughters better than anyone else_, she thought. Ariel briefly remembers her mother, before she dies. The queen's throat closed as she was reminded fondly of her wonderful mother. Ariel was not like the rest of her sisters, who had more memories of what their mother looked like and her favorite things.

What Ariel remembered was her mother being caring and loving. Always holding her, which calm the young mermaid. And that's what Ariel was going to do for Uma, she was going to hold her always. No matter what Eric had to say. Ariel's feet came to a stop as she looked at Uma's closed door. Maybe a little suggestion would help Uma come to her sense, Ariel thought as she knocked her daughter's door.

Uma's soft voice said, "Come in."

When Ariel entered she saw her young daughter packing her multiple suitcases. Clothes laid haphazardly on the bed and on the floor. Uma was looking at herself in the mirror at an outfit she might want to wear in the school.

"Wow," Ariel gasped out, " I didn't expect you to pack so early. You know you won't be leaving until next week right?"

Uma turned to her mom, " Yeah, but I want to put my best clothes in the suitcase now. Plus I'm like dad, it takes me forever to pack."

Ariel shook her head as she huffed out, "Don't remind me."

Uma gave a laugh at her mom's comment. Ariel picked a seat on the daybed that was nearby the window, the queen a sorrow sigh.

"Soon, It'll just be me, dad and Max," Ariel sighed once more before looking at the room again. Uma dropped the clothes she was holding to come closer to her mother.

"Oh, mom," Uma started," It won't be forever. I'll come back during the breaks, plus I heard Max is a handful, you'll be busy with that."

Ariel could only shake her head, of course, Uma would always look on the bright side of things. Ariel wrapped her arms around the young girl, "I just think that school isn't safe, Afterall you are more fragile than your sister."

Uma coddles further into her mother's arms, Uma knew what Ariel was saying. Her other form, her real form. Uma couldn't place it but she knew her mother hated her form.

"It'll only happen when I'm stressed," Uma clarified as she closed her eyes. Enjoying Ariel's warm hug.

"There are some stressful things, like tests and pop quizzes and mid-term exams and final exams and **boys**," Ariel lists to her daughter, "Do you think you can handle it while you're away from me and dad?"

"I-I think so," Uma expressed, _I hope so. Mom does have a point: my real form was only seen by family, not anyone else_.

Ariel's fingers brushed her hair, "Of course. You should believe in yourself! After all, I'm just worrying because I am a mom. You are right, Uma."

Ariel slowly let go of her daughters in her arms, "Let me help you finish packing."

Uma nodded at her mother's response, Uma would be lying if she wasn't having second thoughts about leaving home now.

* * *

When the night sky appeared, the King was up. He was more than up he wake. He had to hold his part of the deal. Eric slowly and stealthily slipped out of the bedroom that Ariel and him shared. The soon I get this over with. The sooner it will be gone, Eric said as he quickly walked past several rooms to get to his daughter's.

He pushed the door open and as he peaked he saw his daughter fast asleep, without a care in the world. It'll be that way just after he finished his part of the deal. The king walked up to where his daughter was fast asleep, Eric gently shook Uma awake. Uma stared groggily at the figure before her, "Dad?"

"Are you up for some adventure tonight?" Eric whispered.


End file.
